powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
C.C
"Green Ranger, forged in fire and battle-ready, here I come!" '' ''"Say what?! Say that to my face you dillweed!" "Haha very funny guys now would you mind if I kick you off a cliff? No hard feelings right?" "Angelica Green Ranger!" C.C '''is the '''Green Angelica Ranger 'of the 'Angelica Cage Rangers. She is also referred to as Green Angelica Cage Ranger '''or '''Angelica Caged Green Ranger, though these are more in reference to the show than proper labels. Biography Born into a wealthy family, C.C was taught to be a proper English lady until her family's mansion was set ablaze. Six years, prior to the story, C.C is abandoned in the ruins of Chaldea growing up with Princess Erina in preparation to become one of the Power Rangers. She was was extremely reluctant to become a Power Ranger at first, believing that she was better at designing tech and machines rather than piloting a Zord and fighting with other Power Rangers. However, upon seeing people in neighboring countries being attacked, she felt inclined to help as it is in her nature. She is rather interested in computers as opposed to actual people as she has never actually interacted with other people outside from Princes Erina when the series first began. Legacy of Power The Angelica Rangers were featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Super Megaforce C.C and the other Angelica Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Personality Untransformed C.C is easily the most sarcastic of all of the Angelica Rangers, but is also bitter about her abandonment preferring to change the subject rather than speak about it. She can also be very laid-back, lazy, and relaxed when it comes to trying situations which often the Princess yells at her about. Cautious around other rangers, even at first she was cautious of the new power rangers her Princess, who she served chose believing that they were replacing her in her duties. After she had gotten used to them, she easily bantered with them and was more relaxed around them enough to make her let her ground down. Throughout her time as a power ranger she has changed and matured so much that you wouldn't recognize her from the C.C you see at the start of her power ranger career. She still is as willy and nilly as ever in the later seasons of Power Rangers: Angelica Cage with her fellow rangers and princess. Around other ranger teams, she is protective of her teammates and will fight to defend their lives by herself if necessary, shown when Tommy tried to shake her leader`s hand, she kicked him into one of his own teammates, leaving the other rangers teams bewildered and her own ranger team sighing in disbelief. As Angelica Green As the Angelica Cage Green Ranger, she is confident, bold, cunning, and very smart. She works well with her team when not transformed but they become like a well-oiled machine when transformed. C.C become a commanding force within the team when transformed and even takes the lead every now and then to lessen the burden on her team's leader. These traits are shown when they team up with the Lightspeed Rangers, and Timeforce Rangers; they attack as one with C.C leading the Angelica Rangers despite not being their leader. These traits are shown once more when they appear for the Legendary War in Power Rangers: Super Megaforce, with C.C once more taking the lead for her fellow rangers. As Angelica Green, she is noted to be the smartest of all Angelica Cage Rangers, being able to figure out complicated problems, fix the other rangers morphers, and upgrade their base`s defenses. Green Angelica Ranger Green Power Ranger Zords * Abzu Zord 3 * Bear Megazord * Chaldea Megazord Arsenal * Angelica Morpher * Angelica Blaster * Angelica Shield * Chorno-Lancer * Battle Booster * Uranus (Horse) Ranger Key The Green Angelica Ranger Key is C.C's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center`s interior walls. This key is mainly used by Jake Holling (Super Megaforce Green) who uses it to fight as the Green Angelica Ranger. Although it has not been used yet, it has not been seen either as a key or even used. To be truthful not even Gosei knows what her key looks like, only that she was the Green Ranger of the Angelica Cage Power Rangers. Abilities Ranger Abilities Unlike other Rangers, who when morphed don't gain any abilities, the Angelica Rangers do which enhance their natural abilities making them fairly strong. Depending on their natural abilities they can become pretty strong, enough to topple a building or even punch a person to another country depending on how strong their natural abilities are. In the case of C.C, she is a powerful non-human character, who by standing on Holy Ground that is sacred who becomes one of the team's best damage dealer and defense person. Along with her natural abilities and ranger abilities, she is a balanced combat person and can take a lot of damage and deal a lot of damage depending on what the situation requires. Natural Abilities C.C as a individual is very strong from birth and was born knowing how to fight in combat. She has naturally high reflexes, and a danger signal that acts in battle and out of battle. This ability is fairly useful when fighting multiple opponents and gives C.C an advantage in battle. Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Female Green Ranger Category:Legendary Rangers